


Red, White and Blue

by teej_318



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Boys In Love, Inspired by Red White and Royal Blue, Inspired by The West Wing, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Politics, Presidency, U.S. Presidency, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, political setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: President Karen Wheeler is running for reelection with Vice President Joyce Byers serving as her running mate once again.  Their children are being assigned roles on the reelection campaign. But, First Son Mike Wheeler is less than enthusiastic about working on the campaign.
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Karen Wheeler, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 23





	Red, White and Blue

Mike glanced up when he heard the sound of his bedroom door opening. He sighed slightly to himself before he put on a happy face, though he faltered partially when he saw that his best friend, Will Byers, was the one barging into his room.

“Come on, Mike, you’re gonna be late to the meeting!” Will exclaimed, exasperated at seeing Mike still sitting in his bedroom.

“Remind me why I care about this meeting,” Mike replied in a bored voice.

“Because you’re gonna be assigned your job for your Mom’s reelection campaign and it’s best you find out directly from her what your role is gonna be. Besides, I know she wants to see you.”

Mike shrugged as he stood up and grabbed his suit jacket, putting it on and glancing at himself in the mirror. Once he deemed himself ready, Mike nodded at Will, who grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bedroom.

They walked through the West Wing of the White House and toward the President’s office. Mike’s mother was the President of the United States. She had announced her reelection bid a few weeks’ previously and had asked all of her children to submit their choices of jobs on the reelection campaign. Will’s mother, Joyce, as the Vice President, had asked her sons to do the same. 

The senior staff of the White House had spent the past few weeks looking over all of the kids’ choices for the reelection. Since they had gotten to know the kids over the past two-and-a-half years in the White House, the senior staff had a good idea at which jobs the kids would succeed at in the campaign. 

Mike had dreaded this meeting ever since his mother had told him about it. He wouldn’t tell anyone why he dreaded the meeting; everyone knew he would likely succeed at whatever job he was assigned on the campaign. Mike’s life was all about public service, having grown up watching his Mom serve as a Congresswoman, eventually earning her way to Speaker of the House before she sought the nomination for President and ended up winning the election by a wide margin.

Soon, Mike and Will reached the receptionist area just outside of the Oval Office. They met Mike’s siblings Nancy and Holly and Will’s siblings Jonathan and El, who had all excitedly talked to each other regarding what roles they were hoping to play in their parents’ reelection campaign. 

After a few moments of waiting, the receptionist, Miss Denise, told the kids to go on in and wait for the President and Vice President to show up. The kids saw themselves into the Oval Office and took their seats in their favorite spots. All of them were chatting animatedly about getting roles on the campaign, except for Mike, who remained silent and stone-faced as he listened to the others talking. 

“Hey, you okay?” Will asked when he noticed that Mike hadn’t said anything since leaving his bedroom.

Mike was spared a response by the door from the Chief of Staff’s office opening and both the President and Vice President walking into the room. He hurriedly stood with the others, all of them ignoring his Mother’s, “Keep your seats, everyone” as they always did when the President entered the room. Everyone remained standing until the President took her spot in front of her desk. 

“Good morning, everyone,” Karen said in her soft voice that was reserved for private meetings and the presidential residence. “Thank you all for coming. Joyce and I have talked with the senior staff and they’ve come up with recommendations for your roles on the reelection based on your skills and expertise. Although not everyone responded to our request, we’re hoping you all find your roles suitable.”

Mike kept his face neutral, though he knew his mother was talking about him. Will frowned at Mike, who just shrugged before Joyce spoke.

“So, Jonathan, we have you working with the communications team,” Joyce said, handing Jonathan information needed for the role. “You did a great job with them during the first campaign and we know you’ll do a great job again.”

Jonathan grinned.

“Glad to hear it,” he said.

“And El, honey, you’ll be campaigning hard in the swing states,” Joyce explained. “We’ve got several events for you to speak at colleges about why young people need to be voting and we’ve got a handful of reps and senators who will be special guests at the events.”

“I can be very persuasive,” El said with a smirk.

“Will, we’ve got you going to Texas for a bunch of campaigning in what we’re hoping will be a swing state next year. We’re sending lots of folks from the DNC to Texas and we’re putting you on several committees designed to get boots on the ground in Texas.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Will.

“And now to the President’s kids,” said Karen with a smile. “Nancy, we’ve got you on policy to help us craft our platform for the Party. You’re gonna help us write the platform and present it at the Convention next summer.”

“Oooh, fabulous,” said Nancy. “I’ll need to get started right away on coming up with topics for us to focus on.”

“Holly, you’ll be coordinating with Nancy on policy and helping the speechwriting team write our campaign speeches and the commercials for why we’re running for President.”

“Oh, good,” Holly said. “I was hoping to help out with messaging.”

Karen then turned to Mike, who had a blank expression on his face.

“And as for you, Mike, we don’t have anything for you yet since we never got any information from you about any roles you’d like to have on the reelection campaign. You’re welcome to any role, Mike. You did a great job registering young people to vote and making sure they were able to overcome obstacles. And you’re a whiz on policy. You’d be wonderful in any role, Mike. So, what is it you’d like to do?”

Mike remained silent for a moment as he looked at his mother, who was smiling warmly at him. Part of him hesitated before he answered, not wanting to hurt his Mother, but he knew he had to be honest with her.

“I’m not interested in working on the reelection campaign, Mom, I’m sorry.”

“What are you talking about?” Karen asked, frowning.

“Guys, can we have the room please?” Mike asked, glancing around at the others.

Joyce nodded and motioned for the others in the room to leave. 

“Let’s give Mike and the President a moment alone,” Joyce said as she stood up. The other stood up as well and hurried with Joyce out of the office. Will glanced at Mike, who nodded at him, and then followed his mother out of the Oval Office.

When the door was shut, Karen spoke in a firm voice.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, Mike, but you don’t need to embarrass me like that,” she said.

“Look, Mom, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, but I was telling you the truth. I don’t want to work on the reelection campaign. I’m sorry.”

“Well, why not? You did a great job for us the first time around. Are you worried that you won’t be good at it now?”

“No, it’s not that…”

“You can still have the same job as last time, Mike. I know how important it is to you to get young people registered to vote.”

“It is important to me, Mom, but I don’t want to do that.”

“Mike, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know that.”

“So why don’t you tell me why you don’t wanna work on the reelection?” Karen asked. “You jumped at the opportunity when I ran the first time.”

“I only jumped on it because I wanted the opportunity to say that I’ve worked on a presidential campaign. I knew it would be good for my resume and it would help me with my own career.”

“And you think working on the reelection will hurt your future career?”

“I only agreed to work on your first campaign because I thought we were gonna lose!” Mike blurted.

He froze when he saw his mother’s expression. The shock on her face was evident, but it was nothing compared to the shock Mike felt at revealing such a secret. He took several deep breaths before speaking again.

“I’m sorry, Mom, but it’s true. I didn’t think you would win the presidency, but not because of you. I know you’re a master politician and you’re a great president, but I didn’t think we were gonna win, especially since we followed an 8-year Democratic president and Democrats almost never get elected back-to-back like that. I thought the electoral college was against us. And Mom, I support you running for President again, but I can’t be a big part of the campaign. I’m sorry.”

Mike didn’t give his mother a chance to respond. Instead, he turned on his heels and left the Oval Office. He didn’t stop, not even when he heard Will calling out his name, until he reached his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and slumped down onto the ground, crying to himself.

Mike didn’t know how long had passed since he had returned to his bedroom. He had collapsed onto his bed and simply sat, stewing in his own pain until he heard the soft sound of knocking at the door.

“Mike, can I come in?” came Will’s voice.

Mike didn’t respond, but he heard the door open and heard Will’s footsteps click on the floor as Will crossed his bedroom. Will sat down on Mike’s bed. Mike took a moment to try and compose himself before he sat up and looked at Will.

“Hi,” Will said gently.

“Hi,” Mike replied.

“Are you okay? Nancy told me what your Mom said you confessed.”

Mike sighed deeply.

“I bet Mom hates me now.”

“She doesn’t hate you, Mike. I know that. She’s probably just confused about what you told her. And to be honest, I kinda am too. Did you actually think your Mom would lose?”

Mike shook his head.

“No, but I kinda wanted her to, as terrible as that sounds.”

“What do you mean, Mike?”

Mike sighed before answering. 

“When Mom won the Speakership, she told us that she planned to have at least three terms as the Speaker in order to get major legislation passed in the House,” Mike explained. “That’s six years, so I would’ve been nearly out of law school by then. And she said she would probably make a run for President after three terms. By the time she would’ve been elected President, I would have already been working on my own career.”

Will nodded, though he wasn’t entirely sure where Mike was going with this revelation.

“But then Mom decided she wanted to run for the Presidency after just one term as Speaker. I was mostly through college by then, but I thought, hell I can say I did major work on a presidential campaign while in college and maybe use that as a credential while I was applying to be a prosecutor, like I’ve always wanted to be.”

“But then your Mom won the presidency, against a lot of odds,” Will finished for Mike.

Mike nodded.

“I thought the pundits had it right and that she would lose the election, but it would be close and that she could run again. Meanwhile, my career as a prosecutor would be underway already and I could support her campaign however I could.”

Will hesitated before he spoke. 

“So, you don’t wanna work on the reelection campaign because the timing is off?”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Mike said hurriedly. “It’s just that I’m kinda having a quarter-life crisis, if that makes sense? Like now, I don’t think my career as a prosecutor is happening.”

“Why would you say that, Mike?”

“Because even if I pass the bar with flying colors, any job offer I take, I’m gonna be constantly asking myself, ‘Did I get this job just because my Mom was President?’ And I really don’t wanna question all of that my whole career.”

Will nodded sympathetically. 

“I get that,” he said. “Sometimes I wonder if people are gonna treat me differently for the rest of my life just because my mom served as the Vice President. And I want you to know, Mike, that whatever you do, you know you’re gonna have your Mom’s full support, right?”

“I know,” Mike said, nodding and wiping away some tears. “I just wish I had been better at talking to her about it. I do support her running for reelection; I just don’t think I can work on the campaign full-time if I’m figuring out what I’m going to be doing with my career.”

“And your Mom will totally understand that, Mike. You just have to be honest with her. Do you think you can do that?”

Mike sighed.

“It’ll be hard to tell her, but I think I need to.”

“Yes, you do. And if you want me to, I’ll be there the whole way with you. You’ll always have my support, Mike, in whatever you do. Because you’re my best friend. I promise.”

“Thanks, Will.”

* * *

_ Aug. 24, 2028 _

Karen walked toward the podium to thunderous applause. She had spoken numerous times at the Democratic National Convention over the years. But this time, it was a more special occasion for her, even more so than the two times she accepted the Democratic nomination for President. 

She waited until the applause had died down enough for her to be heard speaking to the audience.

“Tonight, I am so thrilled and so proud to introduce my son, one of the lights of my life, a man who believes in the power of the vote like no other and the next President of the United States, Mike Wheeler!”

The convention erupted in applause. Over the loudspeakers, the song  _ City of Blinding Lights _ by U2 started playing as Mike appeared onstage. He waved to the crowd and joined them in applause before he walked up to Karen and hugged her tightly. Karen whispered several words of encouragement into Mike’s ears before she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off the stage. 

Mike waved to the crowd and thanked them several times. Several audience members were shouting his last name as a chant and Mike grinned at them. When the audience finally settled down enough for him to be heard, Mike spoke.

“Thank you so much, everybody,” he said. 

“Hello, America!” 

The audience cheered. 

“Hello, Democrats!”

The audience cheered even louder.

“You know, it seems only yesterday Mom asked me if I wanted to work on her reelection campaign and I said no,” Mike said, getting a few chuckles from the audience. “I didn’t know it at the time, but that decision would lead me here tonight. Although I wasn’t directly involved in Mom’s reelection campaign, that decision led me to founding my non-profit, Get Out the Vote, and with all of our hard work, we have registered an unprecedented 10 million Americans to vote in the past five years!”

The audience cheered loudly at this, with several members of Get Out the Vote cheering the loudest and Mike pointed at them and joined the audience in applause.”

“Mom, thank you for serving your country proudly and for continuing to inspire a generation of women running for political office.”

The audience cheered loudly for Karen, who blew a kiss at Mike from her spot in the audience.

“Nancy and Holly, my dear sisters: Thank you both for advising me throughout this campaign and for making sure I knew that you two were running my campaign and not me!” Mike grinned as the audience whooped for his sisters.

“Will Byers, my best friend and partner in life, I love you so much,” Mike said, earning more applause. “A few nights ago when you spoke at this convention, everyone was reminded just what a lucky man I am.”

The audience cheered again while Will waved at Mike with tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. 

“And to Erica Sinclair: Thank you for agreeing to help me make this country a better place for all Americans by serving as my running mate!”

The cheers for Erica were probably the loudest so far. Mike could swear he could hear Lucas, Max, Dustin and El cheering loudly, even louder than the Congressional Black Caucus, where Erica had served as a proud member during her time in Congress. 

“Tonight, what began at the Commons in Concord, Massachusetts as an alliance of farmers and workers, of cobblers and tinsmiths, of statesmen and students, of mothers and wives, of men and boys, lives two and a half centuries later as America!” Mike declared, earning a loud applause from the audience. “Madam Chairwoman, delegates: I accept your nomination for President of the United States!” 

**Author's Note:**

> To answer your question, yes Mike does go on to win the presidency in a landslide.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little fic! I was inspired both by The West Wing and by Red, White and Royal Blue by Casey McQuiston. If you haven't read that book or seen The West Wing, I highly recommend both of them!


End file.
